The Induction of Jacob Black
by texasbella
Summary: Carlisle may be the patriarch of the family, but as a Cullen you eventually learn that Esme rules the roost. Now that Jake has joined the family it's his turn to learn the rules as well. BDSM/slash. Written for the 2012 Christmas Wishes Compilation in support of Toys for Tots.


**Title: The Induction of Jacob Black  
Author Penname: **texasbella**  
Rating: **NC-17**  
Summary: **Carlisle may be the patriarch of the family, but as a Cullen you eventually learn that Esme rules the roost. Now that Jake has joined the family it's his turn to learn the rules as well. BDSM/slash. Written for the 2012 Christmas Wishes Compilation in support of Toys for Tots.

**Warnings: **References to bestiality with regards to Shifter sex, Bloodplay references with regards to Vampire feeding. **SLASH lemons.**

**Banner Link: ** . /user/texasbella75/media/Banners/Inductionbanner_ .html**  
Banner Designer Name and Email: **TrueEnglishRose**  
Beta Name and Email:** Midnight Cougar **  
Pre-readers: **TrueEnglishRose and Eternally Edward's Girl

**Disclaimer:** Original characters belong to Stephenie Meyer ~ no copyright infringement intended.

**The Induction of Jacob Black**

**by texasbella**

**xEx**

Esme could hear the ruckus from the main road even before she turned onto the curved driveway which stretched into the heart of their property. She also sensed when they heard her – for all movement stopped.

Remaining calm she continued to listen while pulling into her spot in the multi-car garage. She cut the engine on her Audi TTS Coupe, and slinked gracefully from her car. The sharp tang of freshly turned earth hit Esme's nose causing her curiosity to spike.

In the few minutes that had passed there had been no more movement which meant the boys had fucked up … And they knew it. Now Esme understood why Alice had pulled her aside and told her that she needed to head on back without the rest of them. Alice had also assured Esme that she and Bella would keep Nessie busy till much later this evening.

Emmett and Rosalie were in Sweden enjoying their fiftieth anniversary. This fact alone had Esme shaking her head trying to figure out what she was about to walk in on. Emmett was usually the reason behind her needing to dole out punishments.

She entered the house through the kitchen off of the garage, and took the back stairs up to her bedroom leaving the boys unseen for now. Barking out a sharp: "Strip!" Esme knew her voice carried throughout the house to the backyard and beyond. She heard Jacob mumble something that was quickly silenced by three hissing males: Carlisle, Edward, and Jasper.

That answered one question; two actually … Jacob was at fault this time, although the others were not innocent, and it also explained why Alice had offered to keep Nessie away.

This would be Jake's first punishment.

Esme allowed that thought to linger while recalling how she'd earned the position of house Domme . . .

It hadn't taken her long to suspect that Edward and Carlisle had beyond a platonic relationship before she'd joined their family when Carlisle turned her. She could pick up on their growing sexual frustration in her first months of her new life. One night it got to be too much for Esme and she ordered them both to get naked and fuck . . . while she watched and instructed.

Her command had shocked them all to be honest, but then a surge of eroticism had washed over them and they'd spent the next several days exploring her dominant side.

That aspect of their relationship had continued even as new members continued to join the family. The spouses were never allowed at the induction, only subsequent punishments. For the humiliation factor of course – there was a certain thrill they all got from knowing their partner sat to the side watching while the punishee endured whatever Esme wanted to do or order done.

The first time Emmett had acted up she'd had Carlisle take Rosalie hunting, and enlisted Edward's help. Likewise when Alice and Jasper joined them. Ironically it was Alice who had misbehaved first. Carlisle, Edward, and Emmett had distracted Jasper while Esme had dealt with her. When Jasper's first infraction came, since Alice had already been inducted, the girls had been invited to stay and watch the show.

Jasper had gone too far playing with Edward's fragile state of unmet mated-love; Esme had retaliated by tying Jasper down and allowing Edward to fuck him, thus satisfying the exorbitant physical need Jasper had built up inside of Edward. It got the point across, and while it seemed harsh, Alice and Jasper were not seen for the next week because they disappeared into the Canadian wilderness to flush out the reaction they'd had at the experience.

The inevitable reaction they all had when Mistress Esme decided correction was in order. Especially when it was a group punishment.

Like now.

While Esme took payment from the boys' flesh for whatever it was they had done this time, Alice and Bella would have the task of educating Nessie. They would get to explain the state Jacob would most likely be in when she returned to him tonight. You could say it was Nessie's induction night also.  
Esme peeled her clothes off while she walked into her closet and moved to the back where her 'special' outfits were stored. She needed to choose wisely. Tonight was not solely a play session between her and Carlisle.

It was extracting a penalty.

She opted for a high collared, sleeveless, black leather dress. From the shoulders down to just above her nipples, triangles of the leather were cut out, leaving her marble skin on display. The leather continued down her body molding to her, and leaving nothing to the imagination as to how perfectly shaped she was. Narrow waist. Flared hips. Flat stomach and her breasts – while not large – were high and taut. The dress ended mid-thigh which is where her red-suede boots began. With their five-inch heel even Edward with his six-foot plus frame was not too tall for her.

After tugging a brush through her hair she added some blood-red lipstick to her lips, grabbed her favorite paddle from its hook in the closet, and headed downstairs to assess the damage.

Mistress Esme had entered the house.

**xJx**

"Whoa, dudes! I don't need to see your junk!" Jacob proclaimed as the Cullen men immediately began removing their clothes when Esme's sharp command rang out from the house.

"Resistance is futile, Jacob. Trust us." Jasper shrugged while yanking his shorts down surprising Jacob with not only the size, but the unmistakable proof that Jasper was excited about what was coming. It was hard not to miss that Jasper's half-hard dick was bigger than most men's were when fully erect.  
Jacob spun to avoid looking at Jasper's arousal any longer, and found himself getting an eyeful of Edward and Carlisle – naked and on their knees with their own hard cocks jutting proudly out from their bodies. He was seriously beginning to think he was trapped in some bad erotic dream.

"What the hell? I need brain bleach!" he shrieked. That rabbit he'd inhaled earlier while running the perimeter of the property had tasted a little off; maybe he was hallucinating.

The pack had accepted his imprinting on Renesmee so he didn't patrol out of fear of them, but of the leaders of the vampire world. After their showdown with the Volturi when Nessie was younger – long before she'd become his wife – the pack and the Cullen's had agreed with him that while they shouldn't live in true fear, it never hurt to remain cautious. So Jacob shifted to his wolf form and ran the border of the Cullen property twice a day.

Now that Nessie was older she often went with him, and they would take advantage of being out of hearing distance of the Cullen's to partake in the kinkier intimacy it turned out they both enjoyed. Their activities remained a secret between the two of them as Alice couldn't "see" them due to Jacob's presence. In addition, Edward had made a point to stay out of his and Nessie's heads since she reached full maturity and their connection had evolved from Jacob the caretaker to Jacob the love interest, and finally Jacob the lover.

Edward probably would've rolled over in his non-existent grave, and Bella – well, she would have torn Jacob limb from limb, he was sure, if either of them knew what he did to their daughter on a regular basis.

Since Nessie wasn't a full vampire the little bit of venom she produced wasn't enough to harm Jacob, and likewise his wolf-blood was digestible by her where it would've made any of the "turned" vampires quite sick. When Nessie fed from her mate they always found themselves casting off all pretenses, and letting their base animals out.

Nessie had a particular fondness for being fucked by Jake when he was in wolf-form once she'd satisfied her need for blood – something they'd discovered quite by accident. She couldn't bring herself to feed from Jacob when he was in human-form, given the way she'd been raised by the Cullen's, so he would shift to make her feel more comfortable. When they both found themselves aroused one thing had naturally led to another – or not so naturally as Jacob's wolf-cock had found its mark, and nearly split Nessie with rapturous delight.

Yeah, it was a good thing Edward couldn't gleam images of that.

Except, Jacob thought while he shifted from side-to-side trying to avoid staring at any of the naked men who were way too close to him for comfort, Edward had caught a glimpse when I let my guard down doing the perimeter run.

Jacob had been so caught up in his memory of Nessie's body beneath him the night before, and the way she had been ripe with the scent of her oncoming heat-cycle – he couldn't think of it as a woman's thing, it was easier to accept when viewing it as a wolf thing even if Nessie wasn't a wolf – that he didn't realize how close to the house he'd gotten until Edward suddenly appeared before him.

The look on Edward's face had been enough to make Jacob actually feel a flutter of unease and fear ripple through him. Pine cones and other debris skittered outward as Jacob slid to a halt with his large paws digging into the damp earth. His fur bristled as fear gave way to panic that the cause of Edward's ire had something to do with Nessie – or Bella – being in danger.

Needing to ask Edward what was wrong, Jacob had started to phase but Edward's cold, hard voice made him stop.

"All the times you gave Bella grief over me possibly hurting her, and you have the nerve to . . ." Edward's mouth snapped shut along with his eyes.

Jacob watched his hands open and close as he fought some inner war.

"You could kill her . . ." Edward added in a choked whisper.

Confused, Jacob did phase back where he remained in a low crouch – Edward didn't need to see what he was packing in human-form. "What are you talking about?"

Edward moved too fast for Jacob to see, and he was suddenly pinned to a tree, the bark scraping into Jacob's bare back. Though his olfactory lobe had been desensitized to Eau de Vampire compliments of many intimate hours with Nessie, having Edward this close was cloying and made his nose burn.

"I'm talking about my little girl to whom you showed a blatant lack of concern for her safety when you fucked her. As. An. Animal!"

The words settled into Jacob's head, and he became furious; his skin flushed with heat and he started vibrating in Edward's grip. How dare Edward lessen the value of Jacob's time spent with his mate by referring to it as "fucking." Even when they were rough and wild it came from a place of true love between the two of them. How they showed that love to each other was no one's business but their own.

A warning growl rumbled out of Jacob and he pushed against the strong arms holding him in place. When that failed the fury ripped through Jacob's body causing his bones to crackle while they slipped against each other, restructuring him into a four-legged beast.

Edward was on the ground about six feet away where he'd been forced back by Jacob's anger, but quickly jumped to his feet as Jacob lunged. The air around them echoed with the sounds of Jacob's growls and Edward's grunts while they went head-to-head. Despite their surface anger, deep down they knew not to actually kill each other – but that didn't mean they couldn't cause some damage.

The two supernatural creatures wrestled and writhed around the backyard sending chunks of earth and decorative boulders soaring through the air. At some point Jacob realized a second vampire had joined the fray. He was now outnumbered, and this pissed him off further. The Cullen's were family, they weren't supposed to gang up on him.

His natural wolf instincts reared up wanting to destroy his enemies that stood to either side of him in a fighting crouch with their hands outstretched, and he snarled while shaking his head and sending spittle flying.

"What the hell is going on out here, boys?" Carlisle's voice managed to sink through the haze aided by the calming waves Jasper was sending out in droves.

Slowly, minute by minute, they calmed, and began to take in the damage around them.

Esme's backyard was ruined. Including her blue-rose garden.

Jacob phased, and immediately felt the stinging burn of hundreds of deep scratches along his skin. Unfortunately for him even though he would heal quickly due to his wolf healing power the sensation reminded him of the way Nessie's teeth and nails felt scraping him, and in front of the three men Jacob's cock hardened and lengthened.

As his hands dropped to cover himself several blue petals floated to the ground and Carlisle sighed heavily with disappointment. The action seemed to put Edward and Jasper on instant alert, and he had no idea why. It was just silly flowers.

Jacob's eyes darted between the three men who were now concentrating their attention on him. Carlisle seemed almost amused, but was trying to keep a stern demeanor. Edward's expression was one of disgust, yet there was a distant look of hunger in his golden eyes as that blasted smirk Jacob hated tugged at the corners of his mouth. But it was Jasper who put him on edge.

Jasper had an obvious bulge in his pants, and was projecting lust like nobody's business – and he was staring straight at Jacob.

He had a very bad feeling about this.

So why did he find his own pulse beginning to race for a reason not related to the endorphin rush that came with phasing? The jittery feeling reminded him of sex.

Just as the strong scent of male pheromones spiked around him, Jacob noticed Carlisle fall forward into a low bow, his forehead almost touching the ground. Next to Carlisle, Edward and Jasper straightened their posture and their eyes went to the ground.

"On your knees, Jacob. Show some respect."

Jacob didn't recognize the strong female voice behind him, but he knew the scent. His breath caught in his chest and cock throbbed as he turned around and soaked in her leather-clad body.

"Esme?"

**xEx**

Stepping into the backyard, Esme was not surprised to see that Jacob was still standing, or that he didn't react to her order. However, she was pleased to see he was showing outward signs of arousal. Yes, she issued punishments, but it was easier on all parties if there was some pleasure derived from it.  
Otherwise, it wasn't too far from being construed as what humans would consider an act of rape. In the supernatural world where the impossible had become possible with regards to speed, strength, and wit – dominance was necessary. Especially within a large coven. Next to the Volturi and their guard, the Cullen's were the largest known group, and they managed to live in peace.

Carlisle believed there were two reasons for this: their diet which consisted of animal blood only – though they no longer fed on wolves as compensation to Jacob and his pack family, and the fact that the disciplinary position was held by the mother figure of the group.

Somehow it was just harder to disappoint Mom – though Esme was nobody's mother once she became Mistress.

Stepping closer, she snuck glances about the yard in an attempt to get an idea of what had happened to bring them all together this way. Esme could smell the bitter rank odor of shifter blood, and narrowed her focus onto Jacob. The caregiver in her flared at the sight of the rapidly fading wounds, but she was able to maintain herself and dragged her eyes away once again to finally notice the destruction of her yard.

So much blue.

Her vision went briefly red. The blue rose was an extremely finicky plant to work with and had to be imported to begin growing them in the first place. Stiff steps carried her over to what remained of her prized plants. The bushes were a wreck: snapped branches prevailed and most of the blooms were gone. They would have to be dug up and replaced.

Furious, Esme spun around, snapped her fingers, and headed toward the house snarling out one word: "Dungeon."

Jacob had no idea where to go, but she trusted the others would guide him.

Reaching the heavy iron door that lead into the dungeon, Esme calmed herself so she could enter the passcode into the lock. The moment the door slid back and the earthy scent of dark, damp places mixed with years' worth of spilled blood soaked into her nose her mind cleared, and she was in full control once again.

She could hear the boys coming so she moved at vampire speed gathering some additional toys and lube, and lowered the titanium chains and manacles from the ceiling rigging.

Jacob was silent as he was led in by Carlisle and Jasper. Edward followed several feet behind. Another part of the mystery had just been solved: Jacob and Edward were the guilty parties. Esme would keep that in mind.

**xJx**

"Would one of you please explain what the fuck is going on? Why are you all naked and why does Esme look . . . fucking hot? And what the hell did she mean by 'Dungeon'?"

"Shut up, Jacob," Edward growled.

Jacob started to lunge at him, but was snatched back by Carlisle and Jasper who began dragging him away from Edward toward the house, and Esme.

"I'm going to make a suggestion to you, Jacob," Carlisle began in a soft voice. "Tonight you are going to be shown just how we've managed to maintain as a family unit and blend in with the humans when so many of our kind truly are monsters. If you just go with it and give yourself over to your punishment, you might find you actually . . . benefit from it."

They had reached the bottom of a staircase which lead to a basement Jacob hadn't even known the Cullen's had in their home. He couldn't respond to Carlisle as the scent of stale vampire blood sent a tremor through his body.

"Can you control yourself, Jacob?"

His eyes snapped up to meet Esme who stood next to lengths of heavy chain dangling from above.

"I'm still on two legs, aren't I?" he snapped back. Jacob was catching on, but still didn't know what he was about to have to do. He hated that the situation had spiked his endorphins and his body was crackling with energy on high alert.

Jacob's knees cracked against the concrete as he was forced abruptly down.

"You will respect my wife – your Mistress," Carlisle muttered firmly by his ear.

"This will never work. You can't teach an old dog new tricks," Edward complained from Jacob's left.

"Edward," Esme warned. "Since you have so much to say, you may go first in explaining why the fuck we have to do this, what events brought us here." She glanced up at Jasper, "You may begin preparing him while he talks."

Jacob had to admit he kind of liked Esme with a filthy mouth, and he was curious how Jasper was going to 'prepare' Edward, but he still couldn't keep his snide remarks to himself. "Of course, hear the leech out first and then I suppose you'll take his story at face value –"

"That is enough!" Esme snapped, and he shut up.

"Yes, ma'am," Jacob conceded.

Jacob's eyes practically bulged out of his head as Edward was pushed onto his hands and knees, which were then kicked apart wider by Jasper just before he knelt behind Edward.

Edward began to talk. His words as he related how he'd seen Jacob's memories of endangering Nessie came out breathless and stunted because Jasper's face was buried in Edward's ass.

Jacob would've contested except that he was honestly at a loss at how to react because of what was happening right next to him. Never in a million years would he have guessed that the Cullen's were so close because they were, well, close.

Oh shit, Jacob worried, no way in hell am I doing anything with Edward. He's a guy and my dad for fuck's sake! Then another thought occurred to him – Did Bella know Edward took it up the ass? She had to know, right? Which meant she condoned all of this . . .

"That's enough, Jasper. Plug him." Esme squatted down, letting her legs part before Jacob. Even as her pungent scent of arousal hit him, her hand darted out and grabbed a handful of Jacob's hair which she pulled.

Caught off guard, Jacob fell forward onto his hands, and had no choice but to crawl after Esme while she guided him to the chains.

"Put your hands up."

For some reason Jacob complied without resistance, and shivered when the cold metal closed around his wrists. The lock clicking into place seemed final. Jacob tugged at them, testing their resilience, while Esme stood to the side grinning.

"Do your worst, Jacob. Pull them as hard as you like. They are titanium. Specially made to hold up to the strength of our kind. I'm confident they'll stand up to you as well," she explained, and her smug attitude dripped from her words.

Jacob wanted to be angry but when Esme came forward and began stroking his cock, coaxing it to swell, and pressed her hard breasts against him – he couldn't. Jasper had been right: resistance was futile.

"Carlisle, dear. Please come here." When he stood by her side she continued. "Please get on your knees and suck Jacob's cock – mind the teeth. Do not make him come."

Jacob thrashed about as Carlisle dropped to his knees with a reverent, "Yes, Mistress."

"What?! You're kidding, right? I'm not – I don't fuck around with guys!"

Esme's laugh echoed off the cold walls assuring Jacob that sexual orientation had no place in this room. And when Carlisle's cold mouth enveloped Jacob's overheated, pulsing shaft – he no longer cared.

"Oh God," he moaned loudly while his head fell back and his hips thrust forward seeking more of that icy goodness. Jacob never imagined that sticking his dick in what equated to a vacuum freezer would feel so fucking good.

"Fuck!" Jacob cried out.

Esme had just struck his naked ass with a paddle of some kind. It should have hurt, but the force of her swing and the connecting hit again pushed his hips forward. This time Carlisle's lips met the flesh of his smooth lower abdomen when his dick jammed down Carlisle's throat.

A mild stinging around the base of his dick made Jacob look down to where Carlisle was choking on him and pulling back. A few scratches showed where teeth had snagged – and torn. The thing was that Jacob knew this sensation, longed for it even. Nessie would chew on him, make him bleed a little, and then suckle him until the bleeding stopped.

"Sorry, wasn't ready for that," Carlisle admitted bashfully. "You're bigger than the others."

Jacob beamed with a certain pride hearing that. His moment of reprieve didn't last long before the paddle hit his backside again, and Jacob tried to twist in the chains to see what she was using. His movement was stopped by Carlisle's mouth descending on him once again, and Jacob just closed his eyes giving over to the dual stimuli. Icy. Hot. Icy. Hot.

The alternating of the paddle and Carlisle's sucking took away all concept of time. By the time they stepped back from Jacob, his cock was swollen to an almost painful girth and copious amounts of pre-come leaked from his slit which gaped open because he was so very hard.

When Esme's frozen, generously lubed fingers found his anus Jacob was already numb. He didn't fight the moan that escaped him when she began probing his opening for the first time. Jacob did hiss and clench when she pushed something into him and he felt his body stretching to accommodate it.

Jacob assumed it was a plug.

"Open your eyes, Jacob. I want you to watch Edward get his punishment," she cooed in his ear, and he had to struggle to lift his dopey lids.  
He felt drugged.

Euphoric – and he hadn't even come yet, though the desire to was churning in his gut, but somehow he felt content to simply wait for it.

**xEx**

Oh, Jacob was a fun one. She'd give him credit for putting up a little bit of a struggle, but he'd succumbed easy enough. When his body language welcomed her playing with his ass she knew he'd already dropped into a mild state of subspace. While she didn't mind him 'floating', Esme couldn't allow him to go so deep that he was unaware or really no longer cared what happen.

The purpose of this was punishment, after all. The boy had destroyed her roses.

When she was satisfied that Jacob was in a functioning state of limbo and that his eyes would stay open, Esme left him hanging from the chains as she went to address Edward's infraction.

"Edward, you've disappointed me."

Edward was already looking at the floor as he hadn't moved from the position Jasper had left him in: wide-spread knees, hands splayed on the concrete ignoring the grit that she knew dug into his palms, and eyes fixed to the ground. His careful pose slumped at her words.

Esme had known they would cut. Edward hated to disappoint anyone.

"Nessie is a full grown woman now."

This got his attention and his head jerked up. He glared at her as a low snarl curled his lip.

"Don't you fucking dare, Edward. Check yourself this moment!" She waited, giving him a minute to collect himself. "Now, as I was saying. Yes, Nessie is your daughter – we all know this. We also all know that she now fills the role of Jacob's wife first and foremost. What they do in their time together is of no consequence to you."

"But –"

"No. You – more than anyone else here besides Jacob – know the pack mind, Edward. The bond they have surpasses mortal love. Jacob is not capable of hurting Renesmee. It would kill him. You had no right to attack him or intrude on your daughter's love life."

Edward sighed, and nodded. "Yes, Mistress."

"Kneel." Esme waited until Edward sat back on his haunches and then cupped his cheek in a gesture of understanding. She knew as the 'parent' it was hard to let your 'children' be their own person.

"Jacob is being punished because he let his anger allow his wolf side free rein which resulted in thousands of dollars in damage to the backyard. While money is no object to us, that does not mean it's okay to be so careless," she addressed both of them. "Not to mention that regardless of their exorbitant cost – those roses are special to me. I've spent hundreds of hours tending them, and the garden the TWO of you just destroyed was planted with each of you in mind."

All eyes landed on her at this piece of information.

"I've planted a new bush each time a new member joined our family. The only bush out there unscathed is Nessie's."

Esme watched their faces as the true moral of the lesson sank in for them, and they realized what they had taken from her. Because their existence couldn't be documented, Esme wasn't allowed to keep family photos and keepsakes – all she had was her memories and her roses.

"I think you get it now. And I think Carlisle and Jasper should be rewarded for their part in trying to get you two knuckleheads to break it up," Esme grinned devilishly.

Her point had been made. They could have some fun now. She looked at Edward's kneeling form, and Jacob's dangling one trying to decide how best to proceed.

How many years had these two been at each other's throats? Maybe, just like she'd done with Edward and Carlisle all those years ago, she should just make them fuck to get their inner issues out in the open. She quickly squelched the idea though. While they were all technically family, the only thing that made them so was the fact that they were all vampires who chose to live the same way.

Nessie was special in that she actually was a part of Edward. She carried his DNA and the fact that Jacob was mated with her made Edward more of a father to Jacob than Carlisle was to any of them – that was a line she didn't think any of them were prepared to cross.

Right. Time to make this fun, she thought and a playful smile came to her face as the rest of the scene orchestrated itself before her eyes.  
"Jacob needs to be brought down a notch so, Jasper, you may fuck him until you come. Edward, you will service Carlisle."

Jacob visibly tensed, the chains clanking in response, when Jasper stood to his full height and walked toward Jacob while stroking his hard on.

Esme joined Jasper, and working together they attached cuffs to his ankles along with some support ropes around his body before Esme pressed the button for the hoist. When they were finished, Jacob was on his back in a makeshift swing of chain and rope – and at the perfect height for Jasper to stand between his legs and push his now lubed up cock into Jacob after taking the plug out.

Jacob screamed while Jasper emitted a guttural moan as he hit home.

The noises encouraged Carlisle, who now had his own cock being worked over by Edward.

Secretly, Esme loved watching her first lovers the most. Edward always had the reddest lips which looked sexy as hell stretching around Carlisle's length. And Carlisle – well, he was her mate so she couldn't help but get turned on whenever he showed outward signs of ecstasy.

She could feel her thighs getting slick while she watched the action happening in front of her.

Jacob's initial pleas of protest had given way to wanton begging. His head hung back, eyes closed, and mouth parted while he repeatedly licked his lips, cussed, and longingly asked for more. His cock bounced against his stomach with each slam of Jasper's hips, his pre-come a steady stream now that left behind a glistening strand caught in the dim light of the room.

Jasper was the opposite of Jacob's limp, relaxed form. His eyes were wide open and determined while he focused straight down to where Esme knew he was watching his cock disappear and reappear from inside Jacob's virgin passage.

She had not given him instructions to make Jacob come, only to fuck him which is why Jasper's hands left Jacob's cock untouched. In fact, other than with his dick, Jasper wasn't touching Jacob at all. His hands were perched on the swells of his tight ass, gripping himself like he was helping himself to go forward and back.

It was incredibly hot to watch.

With a longing glance at Carlisle and Edward, she went to Jacob. Bending so that her cool breath swept over his ear, she returned his free will to him.  
"Jacob, do you want to come?"

"Yes, Miss – tress," he panted.

"Do you want Jasper to be the one to make you come, or do you want to wait for Nessie?" She allowed her fingers to seek out his hardened nubby nipples and pinched.

"Fuck! Nessie . . . please . . ."

She nodded and kissed Jacob's cheek. "Jasper, fill him with your come, and then get him down. Do not touch his dick."

"Yes, Mistress," he gritted through clinched teeth.

Esme became fascinated as Jasper picked up his speed allowing his hips to piston back and forth until he threw his head back with a wild roar and came. Satisfied, she turned to her remaining boys.

"Let go, Carlisle. Fill Edward's mouth so you and I can retire to our room." The look she gave him left no question that his night was just beginning.

Edward's hands flew to Carlisle's ass and dug in as he held on while Carlisle became a bucking bronco underneath him. He had years of practice and knew what it took to blow Carlisle. This was no exception.

Esme glanced around at Jacob's soft whimpers of discomfort while Jasper helped him down. His poor dick was going to pop the second Nessie brushed it – Jacob couldn't even stand up straight he was so erect.

She heard the crunch of tires in the distance at the same moment Carlisle came. From the hollowed out appearance of Edward's cheeks, she guessed he had 'heard' the girls before her.

Always needing to be pristine and perfect, Edward milked Carlisle dry, and licked him clean before he leaned back. His own cock wasn't in much better shape than Jacob's.

Esme grinned at the satiated looks on Carlisle and Jasper's faces which were so opposite from Jacob and Edward's with the raw hunger written clearly on theirs. But what made her really smile was when he walked to Jacob and extended his hand.

"Take care of my little girl."

"Of course," Jacob replied accepting the handshake. "Can I ask, does Bella . . . does she know?" His eyes darted down to where Edward wore the plug Jasper had put in him earlier.

Edward threw his head back and laughed. "Oh, yeah. She knows. Why do you think I have the plug?"

Jacob shook his head, clueless.

"Esme is training her to take over as our Domme."

Jacob's mouth dropped open and they all laughed this time as they proceeded to walk by him, each one stopping to shake his hand delivered with a message.

"Well done, and thank you for the honor of your anal virginity," Jasper said solemnly.

"I'm proud to call you son." Edward held fast to Jacob's hand to impart how much he meant the words.

"Nessie has been given a rundown on what was going to happen tonight by Alice and Bella. There is no shame in our way of life. Take the pain and pleasure you've felt here tonight and let it melt into your love with her. We'll be here when you guys come back," Esme offered. Her voice had returned to the sweet, loving tone that he was used to and he suddenly felt wrong to be standing naked in front of her, leaking all over her floor.

"What do you mean 'come back'?" he choked out.

Carlisle chuckled and clapped him on the back. "Have fun with your bride, and welcome to the family, Jacob."

**~The End~**


End file.
